


The Forest

by theroseofhousestark



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseofhousestark/pseuds/theroseofhousestark
Summary: Caspian saves Susan from the Telmarines in the forest, and a spark is building between them before rain pours from the sky. What will happen when they spend the night in a cave together? Will their fire rekindle? One-shot. Previously posted on FFN.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 19





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to publish some of my older works over here in order to have a more complete archive. These stories are almost exactly the same as you would find on the other site save for small grammatical and structural edits; no content has been changed.
> 
> tl;dr these are mine from years ago, please be gentle
> 
> Brand new writing from me coming soon
> 
> As always, thank you for your support.  
> ~Joce

Susan watched Destrier gallop off, Lucy safely on his back, before turning to face her Telmarine foes. One by one she took them down, a whirlwind of arrows and horses. Her mind drifted when they were gone, pulling up Caspian's face in her head and thinking how different he was from his fellow Telmarines. Caspian… and she suddenly found herself on the forest floor. She reached for her bow and arrows, but it was too late. The Telmarine was gone, and strong arms were lifting her up.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" She nodded, distracted by his lovely accent, and before she knew it she was being placed on a horse's back.

"Shasta," she murmured, mildly surprised that Caspian was riding her horse.

"She was most eager to help you. She came trotting right up to me. It was as if she knew that I was going to go find you." Susan stroked the mare's mane gratefully, and turned to him.

"Thank you, Caspian."

"It is of no consequence, my Queen." He swung up behind her, wrapping his arms around her trim waist before whispering, "I would do anything for you." A rosy blush painted her cheeks, and he kissed her neck softly.

"Caspian, stop." He brought Shasta to a halt and turned Susan to face him. "What is wrong, my Susan?"

"You- I- We cannot do this, Caspian. I cannot get attached." "Why ever not?" Shasta shifted, and Susan steadied herself, her hands on his chest. "I am leaving, Caspian, and there is nothing I can do to control it." "And you are sure of this?" His eyes implored her, and she shook her head. "Then why is this wrong? What if you do stay?" "But…" "No. I will not let you leave me, not now that I finally have you."

He lowered his lips to hers, and her arms locked around his neck. It was glorious, it was marvelous, it was absolute paradise… and then the heavens opened. Caspian pulled his mouth away and directed Shasta out of the rain, Susan still clinging to him. She buried her face in his neck and he nuzzled her gently. "Faster, Shasta. We must get our lady out of the rain." Shasta heeded him, and he clutched Susan to his chest. "We are almost there, my love. Do not worry."

She nodded against his muscles, on the verge of sleep. Shasta came to a stop in front of a massive rock formation and Caspian slid off, Susan cradled in his arms. He walked into one of the caves, Shasta trotting along behind him. He placed Susan down gently, her eyes dreary with sleep. "Can you start a fire, my love? There should be wood and flint around here somewhere." She nodded, and he kissed her before letting her go.

"Here, Shasta." The horse came up to him, nuzzling his outstretched hand. "I have food for you in my bag. You have been a very good girl, Shasta." He fed her a carrot as he unsaddled her, and gave her an apple to nibble on when she laid down. By this time, Susan had the fire roaring, and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You are soaked, my love. You must be freezing." Susan shook her head bravely, but her shoulders trembled from cold. He pulled a dry cloak from his bag and draped it over her shoulders. It swamped her petite form, and the sight of her in his cloak caused him to pull her into his embrace and kiss her senseless.

They were both breathless when the kiss ended, and Caspian began plucking the pins out of her hair. They dropped to the floor with a clatter, and suddenly her brunette locks tumbled before him. "Go lay down in front of the fire, my love, so that your hair will dry." Susan nodded, kissing him once in gratitude before stretching out on the blanket that Caspian had laid down. Her hair fanned out from her head, and he took in the angelic sight before him as he started their dinner.

"I only have some vegetables, my Queen. I was not planning for an evening trip." He looked apologetic, and Susan just smiled at him. "That will be quite sufficient. Thank you, my love." The endearment bounced around in his head, and he grinned. He spooned the soup into a bowl and sat down next to Susan. She immediately shifted towards him, placing herself in between his legs. He lifted the spoon to her lips and she ate gratefully. They took turns swallowing spoonfuls, Caspian ensuring that his love was well-fed. He finished the soup with a slurp of broth, and pulled Susan tighter to him, her back flush against his chest. Her head began to nod with sleep, and he laid them down gently, untying the cloak from around her neck to wrap around them.

After a few moments, Susan sat up, fidgeting with her dress. "What is wrong, my dear?" "I- I- it is very uncomfortable to sleep with my corset on. Do you, uh, mind?" Caspian swallowed, images of a barely-clothed Susan flashing through his mind. "Um, no, not- not at all. Do you wish for me to assist you?" She nodded, both of them trembling nervously. Caspian quickly undid the laces on the back of her dress, and Susan slithered out of it, now clothed only in her corset and chemise. He lifted her chemise over her head and unfastened her corset, nearly taking a dagger to the ties. She clutched the cloak to her chest as the corset fell away, and he handed her the chemise. Caspian turned his head as she slid the lace over her body, and only turned back at her gentle "Okay."

Susan nuzzled into his chest but quickly took her face off. "What is it, Susan?" "The buttons. They, uh, hurt to lie on." She blushed softly and Caspian kissed her reassuringly. "Anything for my lady's comfort." He pulled the shirt over his head and Susan let out a soft gasp at his defined muscles, gleaming in the firelight. He held out his arms to her, and she eagerly nestled into his embrace. He tilted her chin up and his lips met hers.

"My Susan," he moaned as their kiss heated, and he rolled them over so that she was straddling him. Her breasts brushed his chest, and he automatically bucked his hips into her. "Yes… Please, Caspian." Her throaty cry broke through his fog of arousal, and he pushed her gently off of him. Her resulting whimper almost shattered his resolve, but his sense of chivalry was too great. "No, my love. Not yet." Susan understood. She did not want her first time with Caspian to be on a cave floor… but oh, did she want him.

Their bodies thrummed with desire, and Caspian quickly stood. "I- I will be right back, my angel." He kissed her softly before exiting the cave. He broke into a run, desperately trying to empty the lust from his body. You must wait, his mind reminded him. Susan was a Queen and deserved the best in everything.

He quietly reentered their cave – theirs! – and was filled with awe to see his love fast asleep. She was an angel that was somehow meant for him. He was not worthy. Suddenly, her body twisted and a breathy "Caspian" echoed from her lips. He raced to her side, cradling her in his arms as he replaced the cloak over them. "My angel," he whispered soothingly, and her breathing deepened as she fell back into a deep sleep. He kissed her again softly before joining her in their land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I just counted, and I'm pretty sure I used "my love" six times - five in a row! - and all other endearments only thrice. Apparently "my love" was the height of romance to seventeen-year-old Joce. Good grief. Thanks again for bearing with me.


End file.
